¿En Manos de la Psicópata?
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: *Finalizado* ¿Cómo se siente ser torturada de la manera más cruel y despiadada? Ella realmente estaba harta de que esa mujer estuviera otro segundo con el amor de su vida, aquel a quien se le fue arrebatado. Akane Tendo estaba pensando si se sentía arrepentida o no, pero realmente disfruta de los gritos de la pobre Shampoo. Dedicado a : "Rankosita".
1. - :: Las Consecuencias Sentenciadas :: -

Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi…

* * *

_¿Cómo se siente ser torturada de la manera más cruel y despiadada? Ella realmente estaba harta de que esa mujer estuviera otro segundo con el amor de su vida, aquel a quien se le fue arrebatado. Akane Tendo estaba pensando si se sentía arrepentida o no… pero realmente disfruta de los gritos de la pobre Shampoo. "Ranma… si no eres mío, al parecer no serás de nadie más"_

* * *

_-_ ¿__**En Manos de la Psicópata?**___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 01: "Las Consecuencias Sentenciadas"**_

**.**

**P**ersonajes: **A**kane **T**endo & **S**hampoo + **R**anma **S**aotome.

**G**énero: ¿**G**ore?

**C**apítulos: 0**1**/¿**?**

**A**dvertencias: **C**omo dice el genero. Puede que sea **G**ore, lo mas Gore posible que saque de mi mente, así que si no te gusta este tipo de lecturas, cierra inmediatamente la ventanilla, también habrá **L**emon en el capitulo final. LO MAS IMPORTANTE .. LA PERSONALIDAD DE LOS PERSONAJES PUEDE QUE SEA DIFERENTE A LOS ORIGINALES DEL MANGA. **EN ESTE CASO LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN QUE TENGAN PERSONALIDADES OoC. (Out Of Character - Fuera del personaje).**

**.**

* * *

**D**edicatoria: Para mi querida amiga del alma y mi hermana Sara mejor llamada como _Rankosita_ a quien le doy este presente… te lo prometí y como dicen, lo prometido es deuda. Espero que lo disfrutes porque no será un capitulo, si no mas y la verdad me esforcé mucho, haber si te gusta… Te quiero mucho amiga.

* * *

**D**io un pequeño grito al tratar de zafarse de los grilletes que estaban aprisionándola, su cuerpo temblaba demasiado como si un terremoto estuviera haciendo presencia dentro de su interior. Las cosas iban muy mal, si no escapaba… _ella_… _esa mujer_…

— ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? — se preguntaba mirando la cámara donde ella estaba, al parecer era una cámara subterránea, iluminada por aquellas viejas y oxidadas antorchas que estaban prendidas con fuego. — ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Inesperadamente recordó que había sido golpeada en la cabeza con una especie de ¿roca?, ya que en el primer instante la había dejado sin sentido alguno y cuando había despertado hace unos minutos ya estaba atada a esa gran pared con aquellos grilletes que estaban poniendo rojas su muñecas y lastimándolas en el acto, pero ella también tuvo un poco de culpa por forcejear más de lo necesario con tal de salir.

Escucho el rechinar de una puerta y sus ojos fijaron su vista en la chica que iba ingresando para cerrar la puerta y dejando una pequeña bolsa negra en el suelo con suavidad, sin necesidad de mostrar sus ojos que estaban siendo ocultados por su cabello corto.

— Akane… — se atrevió a enfrentarla… — ¡Dejarme ir ahora! — ordeno gritándole mirando que esta hacia caso omiso a su petición. — Ranma no perdonarte jamás…

— Cierra la boca… — dijo inesperadamente callando a la joven de cabello morado que por haberla silenciado de esa manera se enfureció mas.

— Saldré mas pronto de lo que parece… Ranma vendrá por mi… — se lo restregó en la cara, haciendo que la joven de cabellos cortos llegara en unas cuantas zancadas para propinarle una cachetada a la víctima, el sonido resonó en el lugar

— No menciones a Ranma… Shampoo _zorra_... — la miro finalmente mostrando aquellos ojos demasiado abiertos de lo que debería, mostrando coraje, rabia, celos, enojo entre otros sentimientos más.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? — decía entre dientes Shampoo. — Atrévete a decírmelo de nuevo a la cara…

— Shampoo zorra, eres realmente una zorra… atreviéndose a acostarse con casi todos los chicos del instituto y lo más hiriente para mi… robarte a mi amado Ranma. ¡Realmente me enfermas! ¡Me robaste a Ranma!

— Acéptalo Akane… Ranma siempre prefirió a Shampoo que a ti. Eres una perdedora y te diré una cosa. "Una perdedora siempre será una per…" — no pudo terminar ya que sintió un objeto punzante clavarse en el costado derecho de su abdomen, provocando que un travieso hilo de sangre recorriera los labios hasta el mentón de la joven Shampoo.

— Eres una maldita ¿lo sabías? — Akane miro atentamente la sangre que estaba impregnada en el filo de su lindo cuchillo de cocina… sonrio de una manera desconocida para Shampoo y la miro viendo el rostro de dolor de ella. — He tomado la decisión… Ranma no se quedara contigo si no conmigo. Tengo pensado algo muy "lindo" para ti.

— Eres una enferma…

— Estas muy equivocada… realmente estoy dispuesta a hacer todo con tal de recuperar lo que es mío y que siempre será mío. — la joven Tendo miro a su "presa" seriamente limpiando su cuchillo con un pañuelo que saco de su vestido gris que le llegaba a la rodilla acompañada de unas botas negras largas y un abrigo negro encima de ella cubriéndola. — Shampoo… esto es solo una minúscula robada de lo que pasaras más adelante.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacerme? — pregunto ignorando el hecho que su cuerpo aun temblaba, aunque ya no tanto como antes lo hacía. — ¿Me torturaras? ¿Me atacaras por la espalda? Anda dímelo de una maldita vez…

Una carcajada salió inesperadamente de la garganta de la Tendo causando impresión en la cautiva, siendo que esta no entendía aquel comportamiento de su rival. — ¿Y ahora que tienes?

— ¿Yo apuñalarte por la espalda? — se acerco a Shampoo y la tomo del mentón para acercarla un poco y susurrar en su oído. — _Nunca querida… porque prefiero hacerlo de frente y observar tu rostro agonizante._

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me salve! ¡Ranma sálvame! — fue un error nombrar nuevamente al joven de cabellos azabaches, ya que Akane de nuevo le incrusto el arma blanca en el mismo lugar y eso no es todo, si no que giro el cuchillo haciendo que Shampoo gritara de dolor y escupiendo sangre manchando el limpio rostro de Akane Tendo quien al parecer disfrutaba de la diversión.

— No eres digna de nombrar a Ranma Saotome. Ranma nunca debió haberte conocido y yo muy estúpida al considerarte mi mejor amiga. — se molesto la chica de cabellos cortos. — ¿Sabes lo que estoy imaginando en estos momentos? — le sonrio. — Tu muerte…

— ¡Ayudaaaa! — grito Shampoo ya espantada por todo esto.

— ¡Ranma no vendrá por ti! ¡El siempre será mío!

— ¡Púdrete Akane Tendo! — la amenazo. — Púdrete en el Infierno, es el lugar donde debes estar ahora. ¡Vete al infierno p***!

— Al parecer no has entendido nada querida Shampoo… — dio un pequeño recorrido por el salón. — Cuando me arrebataste a Ranma… yo fui al infierno. — la miro siniestramente.

_Si… todo comenzó en la mitad del periodo escolar. Yo llevaba una vida tranquila con amigos que estaban conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Tenía un novio maravilloso de nombre Ranma Saotome, éramos inseparables hasta que esa maldita zorra comenzó a inmiscuirse en todo lo que mi amado Ranma hacia… y lo peor que yo poco a poco comencé a ser corrompida…_

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

"_Próximo Capitulo # 2: Vida Corrompida"_

* * *

**Sara-chan**, haber si te gusto... porque algunas veces no se si exagero o de plano quedo muy simplon. Te quiero niña.

¿Review?

Para la demas personas, espero les haya gustado... pronto el capitulo 2.

Atte: Maleny.


	2. - :: Vida Corrompida :: -

Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi…

* * *

_¿Cómo se siente ser torturada de la manera más cruel y despiadada? Ella realmente estaba harta de que esa mujer estuviera otro segundo con el amor de su vida, aquel a quien se le fue arrebatado. Akane Tendo estaba pensando si se sentía arrepentida o no… pero realmente disfruta de los gritos de la pobre Shampoo. "Ranma… si no eres mío, al parecer no serás de nadie más"_

* * *

_-_ ¿__**En Manos de la Psicópata?**___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 02: "Vida Corrompida"**_

**.**

**P**ersonajes: **A**kane **T**endo & **S**hampoo + **R**anma **S**aotome.

**G**énero: ¿**G**ore?

**C**apítulos: 0**2**/¿**?**

******A**dvertencias: Como dice el genero. Puede que sea **G**ore, lo mas Gore posible que saque de mi mente, así que si no te gusta este tipo de lecturas, cierra inmediatamente la ventanilla, también habrá Lemon en el capitulo final. LO MAS IMPORTANTE .. LA PERSONALIDAD DE LOS PERSONAJES PUEDE QUE SEA DIFERENTE A LOS ORIGINALES DEL MANGA. **EN ESTE CASO LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN QUE TENGAN PERSONALIDADES OoC. (Out Of Character - Fuera del personaje).**

**.**

* * *

_**Nota: **He recibido una que otra nota negativa acerca de este Fics y la verdad no estoy en condiciones de responderlas para no meterme en problemas y PELEAS, ya que no obligo a nadie que lea este Fics, así que si fue así debieron de haber leído la advertencia y abstenerse de leer._

_Mi amiga **S**ara –a quien quiero mucho- me había pedido un Fics de este género. E incluso ella me dijo él como quería que fuera la actitud de los personajes que aquí se muestran para que se apeguen al género que es el **G**ore._

_Este es un regalo para mi amiga, así que si no quieres leer esto pues entonces no lo hagas y si lo leen, pues ya será problema de ustedes._

* * *

_**M**i vida se podría decir que era normal y algo perfecta. Yo tengo una familia que actualmente se preocupa por mi bienestar y mi protección. Amo a mi padre y a mis hermanas y aun amo a aquel hombre que me abandono por esa desgraciada malagradecida._

_Ranma Saotome fue el primer novio que tuve, nos conocimos por medio de nuestros padres que eran amigos de hace mucho tiempo y la verdad antes no nos llevábamos bien. Ranma tenía un carácter y yo tenía el mío, debe por eso que no podíamos complementarnos bien. Pero cuando iba pasando el tiempo se volvió mi mejor amigo hasta que finalmente y sin querer me enamore de él, por otra parte fui feliz al saber que era correspondida por Ranma. Ese fue el día más feliz que tuve y los días siguientes a este._

_Hasta que ella llego a Nerima…_

_Shampoo había llegado a mitad del ciclo como estudiante de intercambio en China. Mi error más grande fue el hablarle ya que ella no tenía la intención de hacer amigos muy pronto. Por alguna razón ella en el primer momento me cayó bien y bueno… comenzamos a convivir mas al grado de volvernos buenas amigas, mejor dicho "mejores amigas"._

_La única desventaja de Shampoo era que ella siempre se le insinuaba a los hombres con el fin de tener aventuras y acostarse con los que tenia comiendo en la palma de su mano. Como casi todos los jóvenes de nuestra escuela eran apuestos, pues la muy zorra decidió acostarse con todos._

_Aunque me sentí feliz al saber que ella "respetaba" a mi novio Ranma, Shampoo me había dicho que siempre respetaría a Ranma y que únicamente lo veía como un buen amigo._

_¡Pero yo muy estúpida por haberle creído! ¡Esa maldita se atrevió a, a…!_

_Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. — Akane veía él como Shampoo luchaba por controlar y tranquilizar su respiración, obtener una apuñalada justo en un órgano vital ya era algo grave, pero la Tendo no estaba dispuesta a echarse para atrás, ahora que tenía la oportunidad para vengarse._

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunto desinteresadamente recibiendo una mirada asesina de la cansada joven de origen Chino. Si las miradas matasen, Akane ya estuviera muerta, pero al parecer será contrario y no por una mirada, si no lo haría literalmente.

— ¿Cómo crees que me siento? — le reclamo apretando sus puños débilmente. — ¡Eres una maldita Akane! ¡¿Qué no éramos mejores amigas?!

— La amiga que le roba el novio a la otra no es ser mejor amiga ¿sabes? — dijo la azabache causando impresión en la de cabellos morados.

— P-Pero… Ranma acepto estar conmigo. Ranma me quiere a mi ¡entiéndelo Akane! — quiso hacerla entrar en razón.

Por su parte la chica comenzó a sacar de su bolso unos clavos y un martillo. — No es como tú lo dices Shampoo. —levanto la mirada y la cautiva noto los ojos opacados de la joven de la familia Tendo. Estaban opacados y sin ninguna pizca de brillo como antes de que ese día pasara. — Ranma aun me ama, si no el no hubiera ido a buscarme hace dos días en la noche.

— No es cierto…

— Sin embargo también aun estaba dolida y eso que ya había pasado dos meses después de eso. Incluso sentía la necesidad de matar a Ranma, pero me di cuenta que lo amo y puedo ser capaz de perdonarlo con tal de que las cosas sigan normales.

— No te creo nada…

— Pues ya es cosa tuya si creerme o no. Me importa un comino lo que pienses de mí ahora. — ella se acerco a Shampoo mostrando lo que tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Qué piensas hacerme con eso? — pregunto asustada haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás un poco.

— Creo que haré algo de carpintería con tus dedos. — dio una pequeña sonrisita para comenzar a preparar todo. — Así que te diré que por el momento no grites, la herida es profunda y no quiero que mueras pronto. Quiero divertirme antes de que vayas al otro mundo.

Akane se dirigió a una especie de palanca que daba a una polea junto a una cadena que mantenía su trabajo de mantener la cruz en vertical, así que con lentitud comenzó a girar la palanca varias veces haciendo que la cruz poco a poco fuera de manera horizontal, por otra parte Shampoo comenzaba a mirar el techo, su cuerpo poco a poco estaba boca arriba hasta que sintió que el movimiento se detuvo.

Estaba a unos cuatro metros de estar completamente inclinada horizontalmente, hasta que Akane se le ocurrió soltar la polea para que la cruz tocara en suelo bruscamente haciendo que el golpe lastimara a Shampoo al grado de que escupiera sangre y abriera los ojos por el dolor de su herida.

— Lo siento… — dijo sarcásticamente y tranquila. —Pero se me resbalaron los dedos.

— M-Maldita… — la chica comenzó a respirar pesadamente.

_Recuerdo ese día como si hubiese sido ayer. Donde me di cuenta que puedes encontrarte con gente de tan baja y corriente calidad. _

_Sentí que Ranma comenzaba a ser un poco distante de mi, ya no íbamos a la cafetería juntos y no íbamos a casa despues de clases, e incluso el siempre cancelaba nuestras citas diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer con su padre o cualquier escusa insignificante. Sabía que había algo raro y cuando tuve la oportunidad de saber que era, la aproveche._

_Cuando llegue a su casa note que no había nadie, o eso quería parecer, cuando iba a su cuarto, no creí que mi mundo de viniera abajo. Mi maldita ilusión se volvió una desilusión._

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

"_Próximo Capitulo # 3: El Sentimiento del Odio"_

* * *

**Si no te gusto. Entonces no te molestes en escribir un comentario.**

**Te quiero mucho Sara-chan. Ojala te gaya gustado.**

**Doy agradecimientos por varios comentarios positivos. Espero verlos pronto.**


	3. - :: El Sentimiento del Odio :: -

Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi…

* * *

_¿Cómo se siente ser torturada de la manera más cruel y despiadada? Ella realmente estaba harta de que esa mujer estuviera otro segundo con el amor de su vida, aquel a quien se le fue arrebatado. Akane Tendo estaba pensando si se sentía arrepentida o no… pero realmente disfruta de los gritos de la pobre Shampoo. "Ranma… si no eres mío, al parecer no serás de nadie más"_

* * *

_-_ ¿__**En Manos de la Psicópata?**___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 03: "El Sentimiento del Odio"**_

**.**

**P**ersonajes: **A**kane **T**endo & **S**hampoo + **R**anma **S**aotome.

**G**énero: ¿**G**ore?

**C**apítulos: 0**3**/¿**?**

**.**

* * *

**M**iro atentamente a Shampoo que comenzaba a llorar por haber sentido el insignificante dolor de uno de sus dedos siendo penetrado por un "simple" clavito casi del tamaño de una tachuela. Por alguna razón ella sintió algo de misericordia por aquella joven que le robo a su novio amado.

— Creo que ya me excedí ¿no?

— T-Tu que c-crees… — la de cabellos morados levanto la mirada con dificultad, sus fuerzas ya no las tenía, se habían esfumado, pero algo estaba haciendo que moviera aunque fuera un poco cada musculo de su debilitado y lastimado cuerpo. — Akane ya deja eso. ¿Qué pasaría si Ranma se enterara de lo que me estás haciendo?

— Ranma no se enterara de esto. Así de simple Shampoo.

— ¿Q-Que estas…?

— Cuando dejes salir el último suspiro de tu cuerpo. Yo me iré inmediatamente eliminando toda evidencia, ya tengo una coartada perfecta por si llegan a sospechar de mí. Al menos te diré algo: Los momentos que tuvimos como "amigas" los "disfrute" mucho. Así que cuando te marches, yo cuidare a Ranma.

— A-Akane…

— Aun recuerdo ese día… — con eso dicho, la de cabellos cortos comenzó a recordar ese momento en que su bonita y linda vida amorosa de fuera al carajo.

_Yo estaba esa tarde cuando el ocaso ya se estaba haciendo presente. Estaba frente a la residencia de los Saotome, estaba nerviosa ya que no sabría como reaccionaria Ranma al verme aquí. Pero… yo soy su novia ¿no? Así que no debe haber ningún problema ¿cierto?_

_Cuando toque suavemente la puerta, esta inesperadamente se abrió y yo entre decidida. Y algo divertida porque quería sorprender a Ranma y asustarlo, se volvía algo paranoico con estas cosas._

_Estuve investigando por la primera planta, pero no había nada, así que decidí ir al segundo piso donde estaba lleno de habitación, pues Ranma casi vivía casi en una tipo mansión, pero casi en miniatura, pero había muchas habitaciones._

_Caminaba por el pasillo, tratando de ser sigilosa y así sorprender a mi novio, pero en ese momento en mitad del corredor…_

— _¡R-Ranma…! — escuche una voz algo chillona y que alzaba mucho la voz._

_Entonces la escuche, reconocí inmediatamente esa voz. La mera de gritar y el como decía las palabras. ¡Era Shampoo! _

_Esperan un minuto ¡¿Qué hacia Shampoo aquí?! ¡Y con Ranma!_

_Mi desesperación comenzó y entonces decidí buscar el origen de esa voz llegando a una habitación donde la luz se veía un poco ya que la puerta estaba un poco entreabierta, y gracias a que lo estaba para ver la verdad detrás de quien fue mi mejor amiga y mi novio._

_Un grito de la impresión se ahogo en mi garganta cuando cubrí mi boca con una de mis manos por lo que estaba viendo y las lágrimas llegaron inmediatamente._

_R-Ranma… — dije cuando los vi en la cama de canalla de mi novio estando encima de Shampoo, ambos bajo las sabanas y besándose con pasión y desenfreno, algo con lo que no fue conmigo._

_Eres un hijo de p*** — pensé e inmediatamente me fui de allí sin decir nada, pero escuchaba los gritos de Shampoo y eso me enfureció mas._

— _¡Si…! ¡Si Ranma, hazme venir! ¡Ahh…! — escuchaba a la perra esa aclamando por mas y al parecer, recibió más._

— _¡S-Shampoo!_

_Yo cubrí mis oídos para no seguir escuchando y allí fue donde realmente me desespere, note que mi mirada decayó algo y me fui de allí._

— _Ranma. — camine por las calles rumbo a mi hogar. — __Shampoo. — y note cuando mi voz se ensombreció un poco, algo que me sorprendió, pero que pase por alto._

_Llegue a mi casa y ni siquiera me moleste en saludar a mi familia, únicamente sin que se dieran cuenta, tome una botella de Sake y me la lleve a mi habitación, toda la noche estuve en vela pensando en aquellos dos malditos con quienes pase los mejores momentos de mi vida._

_Tome el último trago alrededor de las 4:56 de la madrugada, y fue donde caí rendida en mi cama siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna._

_¡Pero eso se acabo!_

_¡Yo Akane Tendo, hará pagar a esos dos! Pero en especial a esa perra de Shampoo._

_Como el periodo de clases aun seguía, me mantuve distante y eso lo noto ese tipo de nombre Ranma Saotome._

— _Akane ¿pasa algo? — escuchaba harta él como Ranma me seguía despues de haber tenido las primeras horas de escuela. Subía las escaleras y allí fue donde me harte._

— _¡¿Qué carajos quieres?! — me le enfrente y se sorprendió al ver que alzaba mi voz contra él. _

— _A-Akane…_

— _¡Ranma, Akane! — y esto empeoro con la llegada de aquella chica que me ha molestado desde ese día._

_Los mire juntos y mi mirada fue escondida por mi cabello. — Algún día se pudrirán en el infierno. Como yo lo hice cuando los vi juntos. — pensó ella. — ¡LOS ODIO!_

_Y los deje allí sorprendidos, eso ya no me interesa. Me importaba más un comino, pero allí me di cuenta de algo._

_Que al parecer… tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto._

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

"_Próximo Capitulo # 4: Entre Soledad"._


	4. - :: Entre Soledad :: -

Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi…

_¿Cómo se siente ser torturada de la manera más cruel y despiadada? Ella realmente estaba harta de que esa mujer estuviera otro segundo con el amor de su vida, aquel a quien se le fue arrebatado. Akane Tendo estaba pensando si se sentía arrepentida o no… pero realmente disfruta de los gritos de la pobre Shampoo. "Ranma… si no eres mío, al parecer no serás de nadie más"_

_-_ ¿__**En Manos de la Psicópata?**___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 04: "Entre Soledad"**_

* * *

**.**

**P**ersonajes: **A**kane **T**endo & **S**hampoo + **R**anma **S**aotome.

**G**énero: ¿**G**ore?

**C**apítulos: 0**4**/¿**?**

**.**

* * *

**T**omo sus cosas y las guardo quitando evidencia alguna de lo que hizo en este cuarto de torturas, su "misión" estaba cumplida. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer, era esperar a ver qué pasaba.

Sus ojos estaban cansados y el sudor estaba presentado en aquellas perlas cristalinas de agua que brillaban por la escasa luz que había en la habitación.

— Para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo. — dijo la de cabellos cortos teniendo su abrigo manchado de sangre, al igual que su rostro.

Con su mano se limpio la sangre y se quito el abrigo para guardarlo quedando solamente con su vestido gris que permanecía intacto.

Miro detenidamente el cuerpo sin vida de Shampoo y sonrio. — Me das risa Shampoo… — dio una suave risa que comenzó a acrecentarse y volverse una gran carcajada que duro mucho, teniendo su rostro mirando perdidamente el techo.

Shampoo estaba muerta, había sido soltada de aquella cruz que tocaba el suelo, tenía aquellos clavitos sobre sus sangrantes dedos echando pequeños borbotones de sangre. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y bañados en lágrimas, sus labios entreabiertos dejando salir hilitos de sangre.

Y al final se podía notar en su pecho una grave y dolorosa herida justo en el corazón, donde allí estaba clavado un cuchillo de cocina algo grande como para cortar verduras o carne.

— Te dejo ese recuerdo y no te preocupes. — ella mostro aquellos guantes de látex. — No hay evidencia alguna.

Tomo un reloj de bolsillo que había en su vestido y miro la hora. Eran alrededor de las 3:00 de la madrugada y era el momento de retirarse, tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

Abrió la puerta de aquel lugar y miro hacia atrás desinteresadamente. — Shampoo, no te preocupes yo cuidare de MI Ranma. — dio una pausa. — Aunque creo que ya no puedes escucharme.

Salió de allí despreocupadamente del museo donde ella estaba, cuando caminaba por los pasillos se podían notar los cuerpos de los policías que se encargaban de la vigilancia, únicamente ella los había dormido hasta haber llegado a su cometido.

En aquel museo, había una habitación utilizada para mostrar ante el público las armas más sangrientas en esos tiempos cuando torturaban a gente inocente o culpable.

Pero como Akane estaba algo presionada por el tiempo, pues no tuvo opción que únicamente usar aquella cruz elevada.

Llego a su casa, entrando por la ventana de su habitación. Sin hacer ruido y así guardar todo en el armario para esperar al día siguiente en deshacerse de la evidencia, tomo su pijama y se recorto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron completamente para que su voz interior hablara. —_Al menos me alegro de que Ranma haya comprendido el error de sus acciones. Es por eso que no use mis herramientas con él._

_Hace dos días despues de lo acontecido, Ranma Saotome había logrado llegar a mi casa en mi búsqueda, al parecer quería en claro la situación y obtener mi perdón._

— _¿Ranma? — yo mire al chico que estaba en la puerta de mi habitación viendo mi deplorable estado, alcoholizada._

— _Akane… — vio que él se me acerco y me miro molesto por la botella que tenía en mi mano. — ¿Por qué estas tomando esto?_

— _Déjame. — dio otro gran trago a mi Sake y este se me fue arrebatado. — ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Devuélvemela!_

— _¡Akane! — sentí que me abrazo fuertemente y me quede algo estática. — Lo siento. — note que su voz estaba quebrada y decidí escucharlo, haber que excusa me armaba._

_Lo había escuchado atentamente, al principio no me convencía que solo fue por simple impulso. Realmente quería verme la cara de tonta. Aun seguía abrazándome, ambos frente a mi espejo y entre mis mangas tome un cuchillo que tenia por si las dudad ¿no?_

_Lo había alzado apuntando la espalda de Ranma ¡estaba a punto de hacerlo! Mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos y temblando por los instintos que no podía controlar, tantas emociones que me volvían loca. _

_Y al final decidí usar ese cuchillo, solo que después me arrepentí y decidió no hacerlo comenzando a llorar…_

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

"_Próximo Capitulo # 5 y final: El transcurso del tiempo seguirá su paso"_

* * *

**Tengo muy poco tiempo para responder comentarios, pero en verdad gracias por haberse molestado en escribir uno.**

**Nos veremos en el ultimo Capitulo XD**


	5. - :: El Transcurso del Tiempo :: -

Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi…

* * *

_¿Cómo se siente ser torturada de la manera más cruel y despiadada? Ella realmente estaba harta de que esa mujer estuviera otro segundo con el amor de su vida, aquel a quien se le fue arrebatado. Akane Tendo estaba pensando si se sentía arrepentida o no… pero realmente disfruta de los gritos de la pobre Shampoo. "Ranma… si no eres mío, al parecer no serás de nadie más"_

* * *

_-_ ¿__**En Manos de la Psicópata?**___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 05: "El transcurso del tiempo seguirá su paso"**_

* * *

**.**

**P**ersonajes: **A**kane **T**endo & **S**hampoo + **R**anma **S**aotome.

**G**énero: ¿**G**ore?

**C**apítulos: 0**5**/0**5 + E**pilogo.

**.**

* * *

**L**as nubes grises estaban descargando mojando todo a su paso, exactamente un determinado lugar y a determinadas personas. Muchas personas vestidas de negro estaban contemplando la lapida de una tumba, una tumba que pertenecía a una joven.

_Shampoo_

_-_ Que en Paz Descanse _-_

La única persona que había mostrado algo de burla en su interior fue Akane, estando vestida de negro mirando la tumba de la difunta joven.

_Descansa en paz Shampoo. — dijo sonriendo en sus interiores, para cerrar los ojos y bajar la mirada, estando con su familia Tendo en silencio._

El funeral siguió sin más y Ranma Saotome dio presencia enfrente de la lapida con una rosa blanca que coloco en la tumba de concreto y permanecer hincado por algo de tiempo.

— Shampoo. — hablo el joven dejando que la lluvia lo empapara. —Al menos debí de haber sido más amable contigo en esa plática. — si tan solo le hubiera dicho de buena manera que amaba a Akane, pues entonces ella no hubiera ido a meterse en lugares donde no debía.

O eso no es cierto que digamos.

Akane recordó el cómo se había llevado a la peli morada en aquella sala de torturas del museo. Había entrado de improvisto a su casa, sabía que Shampoo estaría sola esa noche porque su abuela estaría ausente por unos días, así que aprovecho. Solo que también unos días antes fue a una exhibición en el museo y le llamo mucho la atención la cámara de torturas, aquella habitación donde allí torturaban a los peores criminarles y desgraciadamente también a gente inocente que era considerada sospechosa.

Era el lugar perfecto para una venganza. Aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche se las ingenio para entrar a la habitación de la peli morada y dormirla con un sedante que había traído de una jeringa, le costó algo de trabajo cuando tuvo que dormirla, pero el resto no fue problema. En la madrugada ¿Quién estaría en las calles?

Ya despues a los guardias, los durmió poco a poco y dejando a unos encerrados en las bóvedas y otros los dejo allí tirados hasta que terminara su cometido.

— Ranma. — Akane se acerco y le toco el hombro. —Tranquilo. — le dijo con una sonrisa pequeña, pero perceptible para el chico de la trenza.

— Akane. —la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella miraba al cielo sin ninguna emoción aun a flote aun con el abrazo. — P-Perdóname por todo lo que te hice.

— Ya no hace falta que hablemos de eso Ranma, al menos tengámosle respeto a Shampoo hasta que el funeral termine. — dijo ella separándose de él y alejándose para regresar a donde estaba.

Cuando el funeral termino, la chica había decidido irse sola a su casa para relajarse y tratar de concentrarse en otras cosas que había dejado pendiente, como las evidencias, las coartadas, etc.

Su familia decidió ir a comer algo y salir a pasear, pero Akane no estaba bien como para ir. Ella entro a su casa vacía momentáneamente, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta alguien se lo impidió.

Ella se asusto al momento, pero despues vio que era Ranma quien la había alcanzado, pero a una distancia prudente.

— R-Ranma ¿Qué haces…? —no termino porque el cerro la puerta y la acorralo en una pared cercana mirándola con algo de tristeza y culpa.

— Quiero estar contigo Akane. Eres la persona con quien quiero compartir mi vida. — dijo besándola inesperadamente provocando que Akane abriera los ojos como platos, pero los relajo y se sonrojo al recordar aquellos ricos besos que Ranma le daba antes de lo ocurrido con Shampoo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que saboreo esos fuertes labios exquisitos y correspondió aferrándose a los antebrazos del joven de la trenza.

— A-Akane… — dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento. —Quiero que… seas…

— No digas nada y hazlo. —ella supuso rápidamente lo que el quería decir, así que le concedió el permiso.

_Ser suya nuevamente y por siempre…_

Ella dio pasos hacia atrás despegándose de la pared e inesperadamente se encontró atrapada entre las escaleras donde se recostó como pudo teniendo al Saotome encima suyo besando con desesperación, separándose y mirando con algo de lujuria y amor.

Poco a poco las prendas de ropa iban siendo despojadas de manera lenta o de plano rápidamente, pero la adrenalina en ambos crecía ya que las escaleras estaban justo a unos metros enfrente de la puerta principal, y allí podrían ser pillados en una situación prometedora.

— ¡R-Ranma…! — ella dio un pequeño grito al sentir como el joven azabache tomaba posesión de sus pechos para mimarlos, acariciarlos y besarlos con hambre y desesperación.

No supieron en que momento habían llegado a la habitación, pero allí continuaron besándose para comenzar a unirse ambos poco a poco volviéndose un solo ser.

— ¡Ranma yo…! — ella había gritado al sentirlo nuevamente.

— N-No digas nada Akane, todo está bien. —el siguió con aquel suave vaivén para que los movimientos comenzaran a aumentar provocando gemidos en los dos jóvenes.

* * *

… _Epilogo …_

* * *

Caminaba lentamente por las lapidas de aquel hermoso cementerio alfombrado por una hermosa alfombra de pasto verde y las lapidas siendo alineadas perfectamente para poder caminar libremente por ellas.

Llevaba consigo un pequeño ramo de flores en busca de la lapida de alguien a quien ya no veía desde hace un tiempo.

Ok, pasaron dos años aproximadamente. Donde Akane Tendo había terminado con su sufrimientos por culpa de quien se hacía llamar su "mejor amiga"

— Creo que ya estoy cerca. — se decía a si misma para llegar casi a uno de los extremos del enorme cementerio viendo el cómo había muchas personas entre muchas lapidas, extrañando a sus seres queridos y algunos lloraban por ello.

_Todo tiene solución, todo menos la muerte…_

Llego a su destino y miro la lapida que estaba bien cuidada y frunció el seño, esa chica no merecía un trato así aun estando muerta.

De una ligera lanzada aventó el ramo enfrente de la lapida para mirarla y llevar sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra que hacia juego con su vestido blanco.

— Cuando tiempo Shampoo. —dijo seriamente, esta vez sus ojos estaban opacados completamente, como si recordase todo lo que paso hace años. —Ya han pasado dos años despues de que te mate ¿sabes? Recuerdo perfectamente como fue.

_- ¿Ya te cansaste?_

_- Y-Ya déjame ir, ya hiciste todo lo que querías. Ya suéltame ¡maldita!_

_- Me subestimaste Shampoo, creo que te di a entender que… yo quiero matarte. — dijo la chica seriamente tomando un cuchillo entre sus manos. —Es por eso que estoy haciendo todo esto. Para que pagues por lo que hiciste. Nadie, te lo digo, nadie absolutamente puede subestimar a Akane Tendo._

_- ¡Te odio!_

_- Gracias por tus palabras, me conmovieron el alma. — dijo sarcásticamente._

_- Estas celosa que te arrebate a Ranma. Admítelo, yo soy más bonita e inteligente que tu._

_- ¿Eh? _

_- ¿Ranma entonces para que me eligió? ¿Por qué a mi exactamente? Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, puedo actuar como una santa señorita que puede enganchar a varios hombres en las palmas de mis manos y en otras soy como una zorra que únicamente busca diversión y sexo y…_

_- Cierra la p*** boca de una vez. — Akane mando toda la paciencia al carajo por lo último que dijo Shampoo, iba a dar un ultimátum, pero eso se acabo. — ¡CALLATEEEE! — con desesperación comenzó a enterrar el cuchillo en varios puntos del cuerpo de Shampoo provocando que ella gritara con todas sus fuerzas. — ¡QUE TE CALLES!_

_Se detuvo al ver que Shampoo entre todo el dolor comenzó a reír causando impresión en la azabache. — ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO?!_

_- Akane Tendo. Cuando muera… — con su voz y cuerpo débil miro como pudo a la chica con una sonrisa. — Te perseguiré aun estando en el otro mundo._

_- ¡MUERETE YA! — Grito la Tendo enterrando brutalmente el cuchillo justo en el corazón provocando que al instante Shampoo perdiera la vida._

_Akane estaba perdida entre su respiración tratando de controlarla, pero cuando vio que Shampoo había muerto instantáneamente comenzó a reír con una gran carcajada._

— Ranma y yo estamos bien y con una buena vida, así que ya no hay forma en que te entrometas. — frunció el seño al notar algo y cerró los ojos para darle la espalda a la lapida para comenzar a caminar. — _Puedo verte Shampoo — pensó la chica mientras se alejaba sin mirar atrás. —Me estás viendo con esa sonrisa con la cual moriste y en ese estado deplorable en que te deje._

_Al parecer Shampoo estaba materializada transparentemente con una sonrisa psicótica, los ojos completamente abiertos y su cabeza donde allí iban cayendo las gotas de sangre, sus ropas eran con las que fue asesinada y ese cuchillo estaba allí clavado._

Llego a la salida del cementerio donde allí estaba Ranma esperándola, ambos se sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano, sin saber que algo que ya no pertenecía en este mundo estaba siguiéndolos.

_Te perseguiré aun estando en el otro mundo…_

_Akane Tendo…_

* * *

_-_ Fin _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx._

* * *

**Terminado al fin!**

**Sara-chan espero que te haya gustado tu regalo. Lo hice con mucho cariño, te quiero mucho amiga. Gracias por tu amistad.**

**Bueno y a los demás que me han seguido y que han dejado sus opiniones positivas, pues gracias de antemano por apoyarme y darme la fuerza para continuar hasta terminarla.**

**Gracias por todo y daré los siguientes agradecimientos del capítulo anterior.**

_**Leslietendo – kikko – Rankosita - **__**ces28z28 – **__**yazu - **__**Akane Nya.**_

_**Gracias por todo. Creo que sería la última vez que estoy en este fandom, porque no estoy segura si volveré a escribir de nuevo un fics de Ranma o puede que en un futuro lo haga.**_

_**Atte: Maleny.**_


End file.
